insane_kettas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200213-history
Red Foo
I hadn't told this to anybody yet, so I decided here would be best. Since its unusual for a show like Harvey Beaks to be involved with demons, I'd thought this would interest you guys reading this. Luckily, these dreams stopped in June 2015. Ever heard of "Sleep paralysis"? It is a phenomenon in which a person, either falling asleep or awakening, temporarily experiences an inability to move, speak or react. It is accompanied by terrifying hallucinations. This happened a few weeks ago, I had finished watching the Harvey Beaks episode, "The Spitting Tree," and was getting ready for bed. Before I went to sleep, I tossed and turned a bit, and my vision slowly went black. Suddenly I woke up. I tried moving, but I was completely paralyzed. I could only move my eyes, and that's about it. My eyes spotted the door, which was slowly creaking open. As you'd expect, I started to panic. I wanted to scream, but nothing but mumbles came out. I saw an eye peak out from the sorta opened door. When I think about it, the eye looked a lot like Foo's (which is a character from Harvey Beaks). I heard a raspy voice say: "Helloooo..." And then, I finally woke up. I kinda remember screaming and quietly sobbing, and then sharing the experience with my friend who was sleeping over that night. The next day I found a Wikipedia article, it was about, "Sleep paralysis," the same thing I had. It's basically when you wake up paralyzed. Usually, it was be accompanied by strange hallucinations of monsters/demons/animals/etc. The next night, I tried to not watch TV so I couldn't get any disturbing imagery in my head, that would end up in my dreams, and slowly dozed off into sleep. Sadly it happened again. This time I saw "Foo's" face. It had a slight tint of red, unlike in the show when he's fully orange. I believe he had horns coming out of his head. Half of his jaw was broken, and showing the mouth's insides. His eyes were bloodshot, and he had a mouth full of really sharp, monster-like teeth. His hands looked sorta outstretched and melted. The hair on his head was droopy and looked melted. After that, he gestured his outstretched hands at me. And before I know it, I woke up in a fright. I had told my friend about it, and he suggested I'd see a therapist. So I did. I thought it worked until I went to sleep that night. The door bursted open, and the creature could now be seen fully. I could now see that the hands had thorns, or some kind of plant, growing out of them. The mouth opened wide enough that I could see tentacles coming out of it. It was like something out of a Lovecraft story. The creature hopped on top of me and started to hiss very loudly. It sounded like a demon. Then, I started to hear a weird buzzing noise in my ear. The creature's face began to melt off, revealing a demonic, beast-like face with huge, sharp teeth. It went to my side and whispered, "I love your pain. Keep it going," into my ear. The buzzing got louder and louder. The creature's "Foo" form started to come back. It walked to my closet, opened it, and went inside, occasionally its eyes peeking out. I started to panic. Everything got darker and darker until I woke up screaming. After that fateful night, the dreams stopped happening and I was happy. I told my friend that they stopped, and he smiled and told me to come with him to eat to celebrate. I continued to watch Harvey Beaks every night before bed. If you ever encounter Red Foo, ignore him, whimper in pain to pleasure him, and soon, he'll go away...